This invention relates generally to mail processing and more particularly to apparatus and methods relating to mail that is not deliverable as addressed.
Mail that is returned to mailers as undeliverable presents significant challenges. In general, for large mailers who receive a large quantity of returned mail, a typical manner of handling the returned mail may be simply to discard or destroy it. However, this may leave unsolved whatever problem or failure caused the mail to be misaddressed or otherwise undeliverable.
Patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,696,656; 6,740,835; 6,791,050; and 6,826,548 have proposed certain processes to be performed in connection with returned mail. The present inventors have recognized that there are additional useful ways in which returned mail may be handled or processed.